Having You In My Life
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brandi just moved to La Push with her mom and new step dad. She has been through heck and back and knows about Vampires and Wearwolves because she knows Carlisle. What happens when Brandi and Paul meet? What will Paul do when he learns of her past?
1. Nothing Good

A/N: Okay I have several stories going but I also want to start this one. I have decided I wanted to do a imprint story so I am going to try it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own my OC Brandi.

Nothing Good

(Brandi POV)

I had just moved to La Push with my mom and her new husband three days ago. We moved here after I was raped. I patted my stomach as I looked down and let out a small smile. I was four months pregnant and even though I do not like how I became to be pregnant I loved my son or daughter.

I did not like my mom's new husband because anytime she was not home he tried to hit on me. I started locking my bedroom door at night. Today thankfully both mom and him left and would not be back until the middle of next week. So I had the house to myself which was not something I really minded. It meant that I was free of Daryl's advances.

Tomorrow is the first day of school. Thankfully I am a Senior so this is my last year. I would have already graduated if I did not have to take a year off my regular Junior year. I was in a bad accident you could say and I was in the hospital for over four months and for a month of that I was in a coma. I shut my eyes as I thought about that time in my life and then reopened them and banished the thought from my mind.

I looked in my fridge and decided that I had better go to the store so that I would have something to eat for supper. I patted my stomach and smiled to myself because I knew that I had to eat even if I was not hungry. I grabbed the keys to my car which my Uncle bought me when he learned that I was moving here. He had a friend of his that he wanted me to look up and I told him that I would but I have yet to do it. I am shy about meeting people especially guys. I jumped in my Mustang and headed to the store.

Once I got there I got out and shut and locked my car doors. I saw people glancing at my car in envy and I chuckled. If they only knew why I had that car. I went into the store and grabbed a basket because I was not getting a whole lot because I never eat much. As I was going down an aisle someone ran into me. I looked up to see a guy standing there and he was really tall and muscular.

"Watch where you are going next time." I said.

I walked around him and got the few items I wanted and then headed to the check out counter. Once I paid for my items I went back out to my car. I saw the guy that had bumped into me staring at it. I walked past him and he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Give me the keys to you car." he said.

I looked at him and said "Hell no now leave me alone."

He drew his hand back and slapped me. I looked at him and he tried to grab my keys. So I kept twisting and turning as well as I could with one of my arms being held in a tight grip by this guy.

I finally shouted "HELP! HELP ME!"

The guy punched me in the stomach and made me scream. The guy snatched my keys out of my hand finally but before he could even get in my car he was pulled off of me. I cringed back when another guy came over and lightly picked up my arm. He must have seen me cringe because he turned around and yelled "Emily, can you come here please?"

I looked at him in shock and he said "It is alright. My wife is coming over now."

I just nodded and went back to looking down. My stomach was hurting really bad and I wanted to scream. I bit my lip so that I would not let the scream out. I looked up as I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. My eyes widened a bit when I saw the woman and the scars on her face but I felt myself smile at her when she smiled at me.

"Are you alright sweetie?" the woman named Emily asked.

I looked at her and shook my head and said "He hit me in my stomach and hard. I need to go to the hospital."

The woman looked at me and then said "Are you sure you need to go? Does your stomach hurt? Did he get you in the side at all?"

I looked down and then saw that she could not tell I was pregnant. I had just started to barely show and I always wore baggy clothes.

I nodded and said "I need to go make sure my baby is alright."

At that the woman and the man who had first tried to check on me gasped. I looked back down at the ground and shifted uneasily. I knew that they were probably thinking the worst of me.

"Alright we will take you to the hospital." Emily said.

I shook my head and said "If you can just give me directions I can get there on my own. I don't want to burden you guys."

(Emily POV)

I smiled at the girl who was trying to get away from us and said "It is not a burden sweetie. Is there anyone we can call for you?"

She shook her head and said "No I am staying alone at my house. My mom and her new husband are away until the middle of the week."

I looked at her in shock. I could not believe that she was staying alone. I looked at Sam and saw that he was watching Paul and Jared. They had taken the guy that we seen attacking her off to the side of the building. I saw Paul and Jared walking back towards us. I wondered for a split second what they did to the guy but then I pushed it out of my head.

"Why don't I go with you so that I can show you where the hospital is sweetie? You don't need to be alone." I said.

She sighed and said "Alright."

I smiled and said "Just give me one second with the boys."

She nodded and I pulled Sam away and said "Call Carlisle and have him and Edward at the hospital. There is something more going on I can tell. Maybe Edward can read her mind and tell me what is wrong with her."

Sam nodded and said "Alright I will call Carlisle and we will follow you guys."

I smiled and kissed him and then ran back to the car. I got in and told her where to go. I looked behind us and saw Paul, Jared, and Sam all following us. I smiled a relieved smile knowing that nothing would happen to us with them close by. I thought to myself I hope that Edward can read her mind. I know something more is wrong with her. Then I thought hell I didn't even know her name.

I looked over and said "Hi, by the way I am Emily."

She sent a smile my way and said "I am Brandi."

(SPOV)

As soon as I saw Emily get in the girl's car that we saw was getting beat on I jumped in my truck and Paul and Jared jumped in right after. I took my cell phone out and dialed the Cullen's house as I followed them to the hospital.

"Hello" Nessie said.

I chuckled and said "Hey Nessie can I speak to your dad or your grandpa please?"

I could hear the smile through the phone as she said "Sure Sam! Dad, Sam is on the phone for you."

I laughed as I heard her yell that. I heard Jacob in the background talking and then finally I heard Edward say "Hey Sam what's up?"

I sighed and said "Hey Edward could you and Carlisle meet me at the hospital please?"

Edward said "Sure Sam but are you and Emily alright?"

"We are alright Edward but as Jared and Paul were doing patrol they heard a girl yelling for help. They phased back to human form in the woods next to the store on the reservation and Jared called Emily and me. A girl was getting beat on by a guy. I touched her shoulder to see if she was alright and she cringed so I called Emily over while Jared and Paul took care of the guy. As Emily was talking to her the girl said she was hit in the stomach and had to get to the hospital. She then told Emily that she is pregnant. Emily thinks there is something else going on so she wants you there to see if you can get a read on the girl and we would like Carlisle to check her over."

Edward sighed even though he did not have to and said "Alright Sam we will head there now. How far out are you guys?"

I looked out the car window to see where we were and I said "Actually we are just now entering Forks. Can you be at the hospital within a couple minutes?"

Edward laughed and said "Yes we can. Carlisle is already heading out to my car. I will see you soon."

"Okay thanks Edward." I said.

We both hung up and I looked over at Jared and Paul and said "What exactly did you two do with the asshole who hurt the girl?"

Paul laughed and said "We left him unconscious on the side of the store. Is the girl alright?"

I groaned and said "I do not know but what I found out I did not like."

"What did you find out?" Jared asked.

I quickly looked at him and then back at the road and said "She is staying alone in her house. Her mother and her new husband has left and will not be back until the middle of next week. She does not look older than seventeen."

Jared nodded and said "We need to find out where she lives then. We should keep an eye on her."

I nodded and then let out a sigh of relief as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and I saw Carlisle and Edward there waiting on us. I saw the girl park and Emily and her get out as I pulled the truck into the spot next to the girl's car.


	2. OMG It's You

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Oh My God its You

(Brandi POV)

When Emily and I pulled into the parking lot at the hospital I let out a sigh of relief. I was starting to cramp and I wanted to make sure my baby was alright. I had to keep blinking the whole way here because my eye sight kept blurring. I think where the dude hit me in the face really hard and it hit something I had a concussion. I got out of my car and Emily got out also. I saw that Emily's husband was also here and I looked down and smiled. It was nice to see someone who loved their spouse.

I started to take a step forward but my eyes rolled in the back of my head and I started to fall towards the ground as I heard Emily shout "Brandi!"

Everything went black.

(EPOV)

I saw her eyes rolling in the back of her head and without thinking I dashed over and caught her. If Sam had been out of his truck I would have let him, Paul or Jared do it but they were just opening their car doors. As soon as I had her in my arms Sam, Emily, Paul and Jared was beside me. Even though she was unconscious she was still thinking. I inhaled deeply when I heard her thoughts and growled low in my throat. I looked up as I felt Carlisle's presence in front of me.

"What is it son?" Carlisle said.

I looked at him and said "She is worrying about her baby. She is remembering how she came to be pregnant."

Everyone looked at me and Sam said "Why does that make you mad Edward?"

I shook my head and said "I am not mad that she is pregnant but I am pissed about how she got pregnant."

Everyone once again looked at me and Carlisle's eyes widened as he realalized what it was I was saying. I looked over and Sam, Emily, Paul, and Jared all looking at me questioningly.

I looked at Carlisle and said "Why don't you go ahead and take her in? I will fill Emily and them in on what I know."

Carlisle shook his head and took her out of my arms. I looked at him closely when I heard his silent gasp. He looked back at me and then back at the girl in his arms and then to Emily.

"Emily is this girl's name Brandi?" Carlisle asked.

Emily looked at him shocked and said "Yes, it is. How do you know that?"

Carlisle shook his head and said "I know her Uncle. I use to work with him at a hospital in Alaska. I am going to take her in. You guys come in as soon as you are done talking."

We all nodded and he hurried inside. Sam, Emily, Paul, and Jared all turned towards me.

"Alright what is the matter Edward? What has you so mad?" Sam asked.

I looked at him and then at Emily, Jared, and Paul and said "She is pregnant because she was raped."

I heard Emily gasp and she covered her mouth in shock. I saw that Paul, Sam, and Jared were all lightly shaking and knew that they could end up phasing.

"You guys need to calm down. There is more to what has been happening to her but I think she should be the one to tell you. Also I would like to tell you that while she was remembering how she got pregnant she was also remembering something else. You guys may want to patrol around her house when her mom and step dad get back." I said.

Sam cocked an eye brow and said "Why?"

I shook my head and said "Her step dad tries to touch her. Now we better get inside in case she comes too. I think she should see Emily's face since she knows Emily some."

They nodded and we all went into the hospital. I followed Carlisle's voice even though he was talking low. Soon we were in the room with him and the girl named Brandi. She came to and when she looked at Carlisle she launched herself into his arms. Emily, Sam, Paul and Jared gasped while I watched in shock.

(Brandi POV)

I came back to consciousness gasping. I opened up my eyes wide and then when I saw who was leaning over me I launched myself into his arms. I looked over his shoulder when I heard people gasping. I saw a tall man with pale skin looking at me in shock. I looked back at the guy who I had launched myself at and smiled. He smiled back at me and let out a chuckle.

"Well Brandi it is nice to see you again. And I have to say it is a lot better to see you this time than the last time I seen you." Carlisle said.

"Oh my God it's you! I was hoping to see you sometime because Uncle wanted me to tell you hello and to thank you again for what you did to help me." I said.

He chuckled and said "Well Brandi I am just glad that I was able to help. I was afraid when your Uncle called me in that it was too late but thankfully you woke up two days after I arrived and you did start to heal. How are you doing sweetheart?"

I shuddered and said "I am doing as well as I can be. Carlisle can you check and see if my baby is alright please?"

He nodded and said "Yes, let me get a Nurse to bring an Ultra Sound in. Also let me introduce you into Edward."

I looked at Edward and thought "_Nice to meet you Edward since I know that you can hear me_."

I laughed out loud at the look on his face. His mouth dropped open and just stared at me in shock. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked over and saw Emily and her husband along with two other men. I shrank back some and looked back at Edward who knew I was feeling uncomfortable. He walked over and grabbed my hand in his ice cold hand and smiled down at me.

"So Brandi how do you know what you thought?" Edward asked.

I looked at him and then flicked my eyes back over to Emily and them and thought _"Is it safe to say it out loud?"_

Edward laughed and said "Yes, you can say it out loud Brandi."

I looked up as I heard someone gasp and then someone said "Edward is she talking to you in your head?"

Edward laughed again and said "Yes, Sam she is. It seems that she knows what I am."

I closed my eyes and thought _"Yes, I know what you, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and your daughter Nessie are. I also know that Nessie was imprinted on by some guy named Jacob who is a wearwolf."_

I laughed once again as Edward's mouth dropped open and then he said "How do you know all that?"


	3. How do you Know and Imprinting

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own Brandi and any other name you don't recognize.

How Do you Know and Imprinting

(EPOV)

The girl laughed as my mouth dropped open and I said "How do you know all that?"

Paul, Jared, and Paul all looked at me and I said "She knows about us."

Their mouths dropped open and Paul said "How?"

Carlisle walked back in with a Nurse and then said "I have it from here Shirley. I will come get you if I need you."

The Nurse nodded and left and Carlisle closed the curtain and then turned back towards Brandi and said "Have you gave my son the shock of his life yet sweetie?"

She nodded and said "They just asked how I knew what they were."

Carlisle laughed and turned towards me and said "Edward do you remember a while back when I got a call from a friend of mine who needed my help because his niece was in the hospital and had been in a coma for about a month? Well this is her. As for how she knows of us her uncle is a distant relative of Elezar's. Well actually her Uncle is the great great great grandson of Eleazar."

I looked at Carlisle in shock and said "So does she know Tanya and them?"

The girl laughed and said "Yes, I know Tanya, Eleazar, Kate, and the rest."

I just nodded and said "Okay well that explains how you know about us then. So I would like to introduce you into Sam, Jared, and Paul. You have already met Emily."

I looked at Sam as I said this and then chuckled when I saw that he was still in shock. Brandi shrank back into the bed but waved at everyone.

"This may be cold sweetheart." Carlisle said as he got the gel out to put it on her stomach.

Brandi nodded but said "Emily could you come over here please? And Edward will you stay too?"

I nodded and took her hand in mine and Emily walked over and put her hand on Brandi's shoulder. I nodded at Carlisle and he put the gel on Brandi's stomach and then took the Doppler and pressed it on her stomach as well. Sam, Jared, and Paul all moved forward when Carlisle started to look at the screen. I could have laughed at their faces when the sound of the heartbeat came through.

(Brandi POV)

I could tell that Edward was surprised that I wanted him by my side while I saw this but for some reason he made me feel safe. I also wanted Emily by my side because she is a woman and I actually feel close to her. I smiled as I heard my baby's heartbeat come through. I let out a sigh of relief.

"There is your baby's heart beat Brandi. And you are about four months and one week pregnant. Have you had any problems?" Carlisle said.

I sighed and shook my head but then looked up at Edward with pleading eyes. He smiled and squeezed my hand letting me know that it would be alright.

I looked at Carlisle and said "I can barely eat because I am constantly getting sick. Also I feel uncomfortable where I am living so I stay locked in my bedroom all the time and end up missing meals. I know that I need to eat but I can't find a way around my problem in order to be able to eat."

Carlisle looked at Edward and Edward looked at me with a question in his eyes. I knew that he was asking permission to say what I did not so I grimaced and nodded my head. I looked down at the bed in shame. Before Edward talked he squeezed my hand and then with his other hand he lifted my chin so that my he could see my eyes.

"First off Brandi you do not need to look down in shame. It is not your fault. Secondly I will tell Carlisle for you since you have a hard time with the words." Edward said.

I nodded and Edward said "What she is not saying is that when her mom and her new husband are home she does not come out of her bedroom because her mom's husband is constantly cornering her and trying to touch her in ways that no grown man should ever touch a teenager even if she is eighteen."

Carlisle looked at me in shock and said "Is that true Brandi? Has he done anything to you?"

I shook my head and said "Not yet he hasn't and not for lack of trying."

Carlisle nodded and said "Doesn't your moms brother live on the reservation? What about staying with him? If you do not want to stay with him you are more than welcome to stay at my house with us."

I smiled and said "I have yet to see Uncle Billy. I could probably stay with him but him and mom still don't talk."

I heard someone gasp and I looked up to see the three guys with their mouths hanging open. Edward and Carlisle were both laughing and I saw that Emily's eyes had widened when I said Billy.

The guy named Sam looked at me and said "Is Billy Black your uncle?"

I nodded and said "Yes, he is although I have not talked to him in years. I am not even sure if he realalizes we moved back to the reservation."

Then I looked at Edward as a thought acurred to me and said "Wait is the Jacob that imprinted on your daughter my cousin Jacob?"

Edward laughed and said "Yes it is. Speaking of Jacob I think we need to either call him or Billy. Which would you prefer?"

I sighed and said "Jacob first I guess. He is going to be mad when he notices that I am pregnant."

Sam laughed and said "Brandi you will be alright. We will not let him get to close to you."

I tentalively smiled at him and said "Thanks Sam. I am sorry that I snapped at you at the store but right now I have a hard time being touched by men."

Sam nodded and said "I understand and it is alright. I do not think that it is a smart thing though to stay at home by your self. Even though Jared and Paul dealt with the guy who made us have to bring you here he is still out there."

I nodded and looked at the guy that was Jared and said "Thank you for doing that."

He nodded and said "You are welcome. I am just glad that you are alright."

I looked at the guy named Paul and saw his eyes widen and his mouth drop open. I could not tear my eyes away from him until I noticed that he started shaking. I looked at Sam and then looked back at Paul. Sam followed my gaze and a smirk started to appear on his face until he noticed the shaking.

"Outside NOW Paul." Sam ordered.

I looked back at Paul and saw that he still had not taken his eyes off of me. I motioned him forward and he walked over to me slowly and Edward tensed beside me. When Paul was standing next to me I put my hand on his arm and just looked in his eyes. Finally his shaking stopped and he just stood there continuing to stare at me.

Edward chuckled and said "Jacob is here and coming in. I need to warn you Brandi he is upset that you have not told him you were moving back."


	4. Cousin Jake

A/N: Oh wow I totally forgot about this story until someone added it to their favorite and story alerts... LOL... So for that I'm sorry all... My writing style has changed a lot since I started this story... I will no longer be doing POV's but you will be able to tell who is saying and thinking what... I'm not sure how long this chapter will be but we shall see...

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... * grumbles * After re-reading this story since I forgot about it my muse who I thought I owned decided to prove me wrong... She's the one writing this chapter... * mumbles * I guess I own the fingers that are typing this story up...

Brandi gave Edward a small smile. "I'll be alright Edward. Just don't move from my side."

Edward chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I won't move. I think Jake is going to have a problem getting to you with Paul and I both right here along with Emily. None of us will let him upset you."

Brandi nodded and then looked at Paul. "Are you okay now?"

Paul sat down beside Edward on the edge of the bed without taking his eyes off of Brandi and nodded. "I'm okay. But shouldn't I be asking you that. Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything? Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Emily who was standing on the other side of the hospital bed laughed and said "Paul you need to breathe."

Brandi chuckled and said "I'm okay Paul. Why were you shaking? Were you upset?"

Paul shook his head and then looked down at the covers on the bed. "No I wasn't upset. I um I imprinted on you."

Brandi's mouth dropped open in shock but before she could say anything from the door someone yelled "What in the hell do you mean you imprinted on my cousins?"

Edward felt Brandi tense up and he shot a glare at Jacob. "Jake you need to calm down."

Jake stood in the doorway shaking and he growled "Don't tell me to calm down Edward! It wasn't your cousin that was imprinted on!"

Edward stood up but stopped and turned his head to look at Brandi who grabbed a hold of his hand. "It's alright Brandi. I'm just standing up to talk to Jake. I won't go any further than right here. I promise."

Brandi nodded and whispered "Okay Edward. Just be careful please."

Edward nodded and then turned his head back towards Jake. "You're right Jake it wasn't my cousin that was imprinted on. However you did imprint on my daughter so I know how you feel. You need to calm the fuck down because if you don't I'm pretty sure both Sam and Jared will take you outside! Brandi doesn't need anymore stress right now. What she needs is a caring family member!"

Jake growled and said "Don't tell me what my cousin needs Edward! I know better than anyone what she needs."

Paul growled low in his chest and said "Don't growl Jake! You're scaring Brandi! If you know better than anyone what she needs then what does she need? Do you even know what happened to her? I won't let you scare my imprint even if she is your cousin!"

Jacob took a step forward but Sam stepped in front of him. "You're not getting near Brandi until you calm down Jake. She doesn't need a replay of earlier. Do you even know why she was brought to the hospital?"

At that Jake stopped short and took in a deep breath and let it out. "Actually no I don't. I was just told she was here. Now why was she brought to the hospital."

This time Jared stepped forward and said "Paul and I were patrolling when we heard a girl scream. We quickly ran to where we heard the scream and phased back. We got to where Brandi was at on the ground and pulled the guy off of her."

Jake tensed at that and shot Brandi a look and then looked back at Sam and Jared and then looked at Paul and Edward. "I just thought of something. Why are we even talking about these things in front of Brandi? Last I knew she didn't know anything about us."

Carlisle who had been standing back and not saying anything finally made his presence known to Jake. "Actually Jake she knows all about vampires and wearwolves. Her uncle is actually a distant relative to Eleazar. I met Brandi when her uncle called me a while back to come and look at her because she had been in a coma for a little over a month. If you want to know the details on that though Brandi will have to be the one to tell you."

Jake's eyes went dark but he took in a couple deep breaths trying to calm himself. He knew that everything Edward had said was the truth but it didn't mean that he had to like it. In fact he hated that Paul had gone and imprinted on his cousin. But as he finally looked at Paul he saw what he had missed when he first came in the room after hearing that Paul had imprinted on Brandi. He saw that Paul was already fiercely protective of Brandi and he saw love shining in Paul's eyes. He finally took in one last deep breath and let it out and then looked at Paul. "Don't hurt her Paul. Regardless if you're my pack brother or not you hurt her and I'll kill you. You have the worse temper than all of us put together so make sure you're careful around her."

Paul nodded. "If I hurt her I would want you to kill me Jake. As for my temper believe it or not when I imprinted on her I started shaking badly. Sam told me to get outside but Brandi called me over and as soon as she put her hand on me the shaking stopped. I think Brandi is the person or thing I needed all along to keep my temper in check."

Brandi kept looking back and forth between Paul and Jake and sighed and then said in her mind to Edward 'It's like I'm not even in the room. Can't they at least fucking pretend I'm here?'

Edward laughed making Jake and Paul both look at him and Paul said "Why are you laughing Edward?"

Edward chuckled and said "Oh Brandi is getting fed up with you and Jake talking as if she isn't in the room."

Paul's head snapped to Brandi and he gave her a sheepish look. "I'm sorry baby."

At Paul's term of endearment Brandi blushed making everyone laugh until she looked up and said "Carlisle I think I'd like to stay with you tonight if that is okay. I have some things I need to talk to you about anyways."

Carlisle nodded. "I don't have a problem with that at all."

Brandi smiled but Jake frowned and said "Why don't you want to come home with me Brandi?"

Brandi sighed. "I'll tell you tomorrow. For now I just want to leave and go to Carlisle's. Can you please just respect that Jake?"

Before Jake could open up his mouth Paul stood up and said "If that's what you want then that is what you get."

Jake glared at Paul but finally gave in and nodded. He could tell from the look in Paul's eyes as well as in Sam's, Jared's, Edward's and Carlisle's that not agreeing to what Brandi wanted wasn't an option. He made a silent vow though to find out what Brandi was hiding.

"Okay Brandi you can go home with Carlisle and Edward but come tomorrow you and I are talking. Deal?" Jake finally said.

Brandi smiled and nodded and then looked at Carlisle. "When can I get out of here?"

Carlisle chuckled. "We can leave now if you want."

Brandi nodded and slowly stood up and then looked at Jared, Sam, Emily and Paul. "Thank you for your help earlier. You guys can come over with Jake tomorrow if you want. It would just be easier on me to say everything once."

Sam nodded and Paul looked at Brandi and said "Can I hug you?"

All the guys laughed when Brandi blushed and she said "Yes you can. Thank you for asking."

Paul nodded and pulled Brandi into his arms and gave her a gently hug and a kiss on the head. "I'll walk you out to Edward's car and then I'll see you tomorrow."

Brandi smiled and nodded and let Paul grab her hand in his and walk her out followed by everyone else. She couldn't believe that someone had imprinted on her. That was one of the many things she wanted to talk to Carlisle and Edward about. When they got to Edward's car she gave Paul another quick hug and then hugged Jake and Emily and slid into the passenger side seat of Edward's car.


	5. Paul's Thoughts

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... This chapter will be short... It's Paul's thoughts... Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Paul rode back to the reservation with Sam with his eyes closed. His thoughts were all on Brandi and how she was doing right now. He still couldn't believe that he had imprinted on her. He also couldn't believe that his imprint knew all about vampires and wolves and that it didn't scare her in the least. He smiled slightly at that thought.

He was surprised that he hadn't put up a fight when Brandi said she had wanted to go to the Cullen's house with Edward and Carlisle instead of coming back to La Push with Jake, Sam, Jared, Emily and him. But he also knew that Edward and Carlisle would take care of her and that if anything happened that they would call him and then call Sam and Jake. He shook his head as he thought about the fact that his imprint was Jacob Black's cousin. He couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips.

He wanted to find the guy who had burn hurting Brandi at the store and rip him into pieces now that he had imprinted on Brandi but he knew that he couldn't do that. Hell while he was being honest he wanted to find the guy who had gotten Brandi pregnant and rip him into a million tiny pieces also but once again he knew that for right now that he couldn't. Most of all he wanted to get a hold of Brandi's new step dad and tear into him because he thought it was okay to try to hurt a young girl.

His blood started to boil at that thought but as soon as a picture of Brandi popped into his mind he calmed down. He still couldn't believe that she was able to calm him down just by touching him earlier like she had. Hell he couldn't believe that just thinking of her right now was able to calm him down. He knew then that no matter how angry he got if Brandi was around that she would be able to calm him down.

He had never wanted to imprint but now he was glad that he had imprinted. He liked the feeling he got of having someone to belong to and having someone to belong to him. Then again he would never admit that to anyone out loud because he had a reputation to protect.

He gave Sam a nod and a smile when Sam dropped him off at home and then he walked inside. He went straight up to his bedroom and laid down on his bed after stripping down to his boxers. As he laid there waiting for sleep to come he thought about the girl he imprinted on. When sleep finally did come he fell asleep with a smile on his face as he thought about how he would be there for her while she went through this pregnancy and about how he would be the father of her baby even though the baby wasn't his biologically.


End file.
